


抉择

by MirrorPoem



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorPoem/pseuds/MirrorPoem
Summary: -米诞贺文，主独战史向+一点点时政。有对时政的不负责任猜想。全篇意识流，主要是描述阿尔弗雷德在独立前对独立由拒绝到赞成的心理转变过程。-强行将独战和毛衣战联系到一起，非常强行-文题无关-有关于国家化身思想情感的一点私设-考虑到时代背景，采用了一些特殊表述方式，比如将阿尔弗雷德称作殖民地而非国家化身（尚未独立），没有对角色的侮辱意思-作者是个历史废





	抉择

**Author's Note:**

> -米诞贺文，主独战史向+一点点时政。有对时政的不负责任猜想。全篇意识流，主要是描述阿尔弗雷德在独立前对独立由拒绝到赞成的心理转变过程。  
> -强行将独战和毛衣战联系到一起，非常强行  
> -文题无关  
> -有关于国家化身思想情感的一点私设  
> -考虑到时代背景，采用了一些特殊表述方式，比如将阿尔弗雷德称作殖民地而非国家化身（尚未独立），没有对角色的侮辱意思  
> -作者是个历史废

First choice,first of all.

　　

　　“你，听说过庄周梦蝶吗？”

　　结束了一次令人筋疲力尽的私人通话后，电波那端的王耀突然没头没尾的来了这么一句。

　　“那是什么？”那四个字是中文，纵然阿尔弗雷德听懂了每个单字，合起来却完全不明白，“又是你家的什么典故？”

　　“庄周是我家古代的一位思想家，他曾做梦，梦到自己变成一只蝴蝶。那么，到底是庄周做梦变成蝴蝶，还是蝴蝶做梦变成庄周呢？”王耀的声音听起来放松了许多，激烈争吵过后，这样的闲聊，虽然突兀，却很能舒缓神经。

　　“我不觉得我应该知道这个。”挑了挑眉，虽然阿尔弗雷德很清楚自己几乎从没猜中过对面那家伙的心思，但这样的发问，也太奇怪了。

　　“噗呵。。”一声轻笑传来，“世界的hero大人不知道自己新晋战略竞争对手的文化也是挺正常的，但知己不知彼可不是件好事~”

　　“说人话。”中国人怎么都这么喜欢用典？！从上司到化身都是！

　　王耀没有解释最后那句话，自顾自的接了下去：“不过我也没指望你知道，只是你最近的言行让我突然想到，如果这一切只是一个梦，那会怎样呢？”

　　阿尔弗雷德愣住了。

　　他握着手机，沉默的盯着显示屏，心思却并不在上面，连王耀挂断电话都没有注意到。

　　荒谬，他对自己说，如果这不是现实，那又会是什么呢？

　　罢了罢了，这些哲学问题不是hero应该思考的。还是赶紧睡吧，明天可是生日呢。

　　就是不知道明天的烟花⑨能不能安排上。。

　　

　　“琼斯先生？醒了吗？”

　　“唔，这是哪。。等等，帕克先生？你怎么。。”

　　“我怎么了？您还没睡醒吗？”

　　“等下。。让我缓缓。”

　　眼前一片模糊，阿尔弗雷德晃了晃脑袋，试图让自己清醒一点。这里是康科德，他们刚刚结束了同英军的交火，初次参加战斗的疲劳让他一不小心睡了过去。他梦到自己成为世界上唯一的超级大国，亚瑟对自己俯首帖耳。而他在忙于应对一个新兴大国的挑战，好像是。。大清？

　　这太荒谬了，他笑了，大清且不提，他，怎么可能超过亚瑟？亚瑟他绝不可能对在自己面前做出那副低眉顺眼的姿态的。他是掌控世界的大英帝国，自己不过是他的一个弟弟罢了，怎么可能超过他呢？

　　“没什么，只是刚刚做了个很逼真的梦罢了。”

　　“我梦到我成为了世界上唯一的超级大国，就像现在的亚瑟，不，比英亚瑟还要强大。我掌控着世界，应对着新的挑战者，而亚瑟则成了我的追随者。”

　　闭着的眼睛突然睁开，属于少年的清澈蓝眸直勾勾的望进了约翰·帕克①班长的眼睛里，“你说，这会成真吗？”

　　帕克看着自家殖民地大人说着孩子气的梦话，无奈的摇了摇头，“谁知道呢。”虽然就年龄而言眼前的人比自己的曾曾曾祖父还要大，但基于地区身份，这个岁数还只是个孩子。这种梦话，也只能是梦话吧。

　　“不过，真是个好梦呢。”帕克抱着枪，在阿尔弗雷德旁边坐了下来，“那帮不听人话的英国佬，一言不合就开枪！害得我们死了那么多弟兄！哼，还好我们已经给他们报仇了！”

　　阿尔弗雷德没有回答，漫不经心的扯了扯身上的民兵制服。在列克星敦的交火实在是太过突然，直接的流血伤亡，与先前的倾茶事件带来的影响可完全不是一个量级的。他的人民本来就处在极端不满的状态中，这次事件会成为一个导火索也说不定。

　　“。。还真是难以置信，我们居然使英军损失那么大。刚开火的时候我还以为自己要完了，肯定不是他们的对手，于是就死命打，没想到啊。。”帕克喜悦的声音传来，这个年轻的民兵班长显然并没有注意到阿尔弗雷德的心思，还沉浸在打击英军的喜悦中，“要是这一次能让母国政府同意我们的权利诉求，那也值了。”

　　“他会的。”阿尔弗雷德笃定的说，“亚瑟看起来很不好相处的，其实是个很温柔的人呢。”那个他一直视作兄长的男人，一直把自己当成孩子哄着，闹了那么多次都没有正视自己的诉求，这一次，他应该会认真对待了吧？

　　“他舍不得我，我也离不开他。”

　　帕克扭头，看着阿尔弗雷德脸上真诚的近乎透明的笑意。对于自家殖民地先生和那位传说中的英国先生间的关系，他也略有耳闻，因此对于阿尔弗雷德突然的发言并没有感到奇怪，只是笑了笑，闭目养神。

　　阿尔弗雷德很清楚他的人民想要什么，自由，多么令人神往的东西。他已经长大了，就像每个出于叛逆期的孩子那样，不想再一味听从自己监护人的意思行事。自七年之战后，亚瑟来看自己的次数就屈指可数，只是用各种理由要求自己给他提供更多的经济支持，却对自己要求更得自由的声音充耳不闻。

　　他想要更多的自由，但不是完全的自由。离开？以他现在的实力？他不过是一个弱小的殖民地，哦不对，在殖民地中算是实力强劲了，但那又如何能与世界帝国相比呢？就算这次胜了，那又如何，不过是偶然罢了。

　　。。虽然看到英军吃瘪确实超爽。

　　家里有人劝他离开，但他不想。他参加战斗，是想引起亚瑟的注意。他知道亚瑟不会轻易让他离开，他也不想离开，就算他能成功独立，在如狼似虎的欧洲列强环绕下，他要如何才能在夹缝中求生存？

　　不管怎么说，这次亚瑟应该会认真对待自己的诉求了吧，总比彻底翻脸好的多。

　　

　　阿尔弗雷德跪坐在约瑟夫·沃伦②的尸体旁，直愣愣的盯着，仿佛不敢相信他已经死了。虽然他并不怎么喜欢这个一直劝自己和亚瑟决裂的医生，但这样一个举足轻重的人物在这场战斗中的牺牲依然给了他极大的震撼。

　　虽然战斗开始之时他们凭借地形占据了有利地位，但弹药告罄是一场噩梦，大部分士兵甚至连刺刀都没有，他们不得不撤退，然而太迟了。。沃伦医生为了保护他，被英军的刺刀贯穿了胸口，血，喷了一地。

　　有人过来，抬走了沃伦的尸体。他还呆坐在原地，不知道是谁，把他拉了起来。  
　　  
　　对于这次战斗的爆发，阿尔弗雷德并不十分意外，从他试图把马修也拖下水的那一刻起，他就知道亚瑟不会袖手旁观。但他没有想到，这会是一场如此惨烈的战斗。。

　　他们输了，即使就占领地而言他们并没有损失什么，但那四百多个同胞却是再也回不来了。。军事冲突在不断扩大，维持原状的希望越来越渺茫。先前在第二次大陆会议上通过的“橄榄枝请愿书”是他最后的希望。他迫切的需要知道亚瑟的态度。他在等，他的人民也在等，并且，就快失去耐心。

　　

　　“祖国大人，这是美利坚殖民地那儿递交上来的请愿书，您看。。”

　　“放那儿吧。”

　　下属出去后，亚瑟坐在豪华的办公桌后，掂起那份文件扫了一眼，毫不在意的丢到了一边。祖母绿的眸子里寒光四射。

　　“你逾越了，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”

　　他的权威，不容许任何人挑衅。

　　如果在十年前，他或许还会考虑顺着这个叛逆的弟弟。但和弗朗西斯的七年之战耗尽了他的耐心。他清楚的知道自己在欧洲的威慑力有所下降，或许也没有，毕竟那几个老对头从来就没服过他。在这种情况下，纵容一个弟弟以暴力形式撒泼打滚？笑话！

　　必须一劳永逸的解决此事，让他知道自己是不可挑战的。否则，有一就会有二。到那时，大英帝国的权威何在？！他可没精力一个个去收拾那帮小子。

　　既然有闹事的勇气，那就得有承担后果的觉悟。阿尔弗，我最得意的弟弟，你做好准备承受我的怒火了吗？

　　纤细苍白的手指有节奏的敲打着实木桌面，沙金色头发的男人闭目沉思了一会，再睁开眼时满是果决。

　　起身走到窗边，看着外面花园里略带秋意的景象，按铃唤来一个下属，冷然开口，“宣布下去，我们要为一场全面战争做准备了。”

　　“还有，宣布所有北美殖民地现在已处于公开的叛乱状态。”

　　

　　“哎，邓莫尔③那个老家伙干出来的好事你听说没？”

　　“谁没听说过啊！宣布解放黑奴并收入军团，亏他想的出来！”

　　“他想得倒美！想利用这些黑奴来推翻种植园主，他可真信任他们！”

　　“那些黑奴也真是很完美的回应了他们的信任呢~呵呵呵，一触即溃~就没见过这么弱的军团！”

　　“是啊！收作士兵又不作丁点训练，邓莫尔该不会是觉得黑人都是天生战士吧哈哈哈哈哈！”

　　“英王室在弗吉尼亚的权威代表也不过如此了，真真是颜面扫地啊~”

　　“没用的王室政府还留着干嘛，我们自己组建一个好了！”

　　“好主意！我们可以去和其他代表们商议一下。”

　　

　　阿尔弗雷德坐在大陆会议议事厅的后排，百无聊赖的听着一群人在为是否允许地区建立更持久政府④这一议题吵得不可开交。约翰·迪金森还在台上慷慨激昂，坚决反对对独立宣言进行讨论，对底下激进派的白眼视而不见。

　　真是吵啊。

　　阿尔弗雷德按了按自己发胀的太阳穴，他现在面临着一个抉择：独立，还是留下。这绝不是一个简单的选择。留下，就意味着以前做过的一切都将付诸东流，英美关系将再次回归正常，哦，或许会多加一些限制。独立，就意味着彻底摆脱英国的所有直接掌控，获得真正的自由，但同时，就意味着自己暴露在了这世界的血雨腥风中，且不提那些吃人不吐骨头的列强，单是亚瑟的怒火就够他受了。。

　　自打诞生到现在，阿尔弗雷德第一次感到如此迷茫，他隐隐可以感觉到，这个抉择，将会成为他国生的一个极其重大的转折点，但岔路的前方，笼罩着一团浓雾，无从得知前进的方向。这让他更加头痛了。

　　英王室在这片土地上的表现让他非常失望，但真的要完全独立，他还没做好心理准备。

　　化身的思想是相当分裂的，他们一方面要听从政府的安排，一方面受民众的影响，同时还抱有自己的看法。要是基本统一还好，现在这种上层政府下层百姓都两极分化的情况下，真真是一个头两个大了。

　　再次烦躁的把自己摔回座椅，顺手捞起身边一位激进派人士椅子上放着的一本小册子，那位人士已经跳起来去拍桌子了，想必也会注意到这本不起眼的小册子，正好给他解解闷，换换心情。

　　标题起的十分简单粗暴，阿尔弗雷德乍一看还以为是本科普读物，毕竟，《常识》⑤这个标题，你还能想到什么呢？翻开一看却发现完全不是这么回事。

　　作者语言生动有力，强调独立的迫切性，攻击温和派的软弱，抨击英国的君主制，主张建立共和国政府。看到作者形容世袭制“给予人类的是笨驴而不是雄狮”时，阿尔弗雷德没忍住喷笑了出来，引来周围人侧目。可他实在是忍不住，不知道亚瑟那个狮心王崇拜者，把荣誉看的超过一切的老家伙听到这个，脸上的表情会是如何呢？

　　他将注意力转回那边吵吵嚷嚷的会议，温和派人士还在固执的坚持大不列颠将会停止战争，回归谈判桌。他们是如此天真。到了这个地步，英国是绝对没有可能收手的。回归谈判桌？那和示弱妥协又有多少区别？不论是国王，还是议会，亦或是亚瑟本人，都不会同意的。这两年来屡屡石沉大海的请愿书还不够说明问题吗？英国不在意，完全不在意。他是在犹豫独立问题没错，但绝不是因为对英国还抱有幻想！

　　唇畔浮起一丝微笑，轻抚着手里册子的封皮。虽然仍在犹豫，但《常识》里的思想，尽管在他看来已经听出茧子了，在那样有力的语言的催化下，还是让他心里产生了动摇。

　　过去英国的限制压迫涌上心头，到底要不要，放手一搏呢？

　　这貌似是一本大众读物呢。。看来，自己很快就能做出决断了。。

 

　　

　　那本不起眼的小册子为激进派在大陆会议之外赢得了胜利，并深刻影响到了临时政府决议的走向。加上效忠派在克里克桥的失利，分裂的意见终于趋向统一。早在亨利·李⑥的独立议案提出之前，就有几个性急的地区率先宣布独立。议案提交后不久，大陆会议就建立起两个委员会，一个负责中央政府的建立，一个负责独立宣言的起草。

　　。。虽然阿尔弗雷德极度好奇为什么要让迪金森这个无可救药的效忠派来领导中央政府计划。这家伙试图论述美国不可能战胜英国的时候居然连可能获得的外国援助都没有考虑进去！别的国家先不提，弗朗西斯这个和亚瑟天生不对付的家伙肯定是要来插一脚的！这种人放进委员会干嘛，拖后腿吗？

　　然而就算他在台上喊的脸红脖子粗，唾沫星子四溅，也并没有什么用处。哦，顺便一提，和台下冷静的代表们想必，这位迪金森的举止真的是大失风度。亨利·李的议案以压倒性的优势通过。

　　

　　

　　阿尔弗雷德很敬重杰斐逊⑦先生，这位了不起的先生可以说是他的思想启蒙导师，那些迷人的共和思想，听起来真是激动人心！哦，即使是在他对亚瑟感情尚深的时候，他也这么觉得。组建一个共和政府，各州享有很大的自由，这难道不比被王室和议会死死限制的英国更令人神往吗？！

　　在离开亚瑟后，阿尔弗雷德虽然经受了不少风雨洗礼，却还是少年心性，最是讨厌那些憋闷嘈杂的政治会议，总是能避则避。就算哪个操心他成长的先生把他按在座位上，他也不会把精力花一秒在这些争吵上。

　　但今天可不同。

　　大陆会议迎来了极其罕见的一幕，各位代表们惊讶的发现会议桌旁多了一位金发少年。不知情者疑惑为何会有如此年轻的参会者，知情者震惊一向不羁的自家祖国怎么转性了。处在注意力中心的阿尔弗雷德本人并没有注意到众人的内心戏，只是一脸期待的盯着桌上的文件和文件旁边的撰写人——杰斐逊。杰斐逊察觉到了他的目光，回给他一个慈爱的笑容。

　　讨论开始，不出所料，很快引发了激烈的争吵。阿尔弗雷德从未见过那样的杰斐逊先生，与会的每个人都能深切感受到他为这份草案所付出的心血，他一开始还能保持镇定，只是面露不愉，可当一条又一条，太多的条款遭到修改时，他终于爆发了。他抗议每一条修改，这是对这份草案的亵渎！

　　阿尔弗雷德保持着沉默，他并不是一直沉默的，他站在杰斐逊这边，他非常喜欢这份草案的原版，那些问题在他看来都不是问题。他试着发声，但他的意见只能影响一小部分人，人情言微，即使有特殊身份，作为一个在政治方面过于天真的少年，没有多少人真正在意他的意见。但这并不能阻止阿尔弗雷德，即使没有人听，他也要用最大的音量传达出对杰斐逊的支持！

　　杰斐逊很明显接收到了，因为他在与人怒瞪的间隙中，还能分给自己一个感谢的眼神。

　　阿尔弗雷德以为知道会议结束他都会这么支持杰斐逊，但到了下一个条款，他却沉默了。

　　杰斐逊仿佛察觉了他的沉默，但没有作出反应。

　　这个条款，是阿尔弗雷德内心深处最后的念想。

　　他自己真正的想法，他并不十分清楚。对于化身而言，完全区分来自三方面的情感和思想是件极其困难甚至不可能的事情。不过思想来自哪里并不十分重要，重要的是，他脑内的思想趋于统一了——宣布独立。

　　受激昂的情绪感染，他赞同了一些对英国相当不留情面的条款，将一个决意离家出走、自立门户的叛逆青年的心态发挥的淋漓尽致。

　　然而，离“家”出走，那里毕竟曾是他的家，走的再怎么果决，他也还是有留恋的。所以，只有这个条款，他不能同意，他不能同意。。

　　断绝同英国人民的友谊。

　　

　　不管杰斐逊对草案的修改再怎么不满，修改后的版本最终还是通过了。

　　1776年7月4日⑧，星期四，晚上。

　　会议桌是棕色的，桌上的红茶泡过了头，荡出深红的波纹，茶杯上的花纹是藤蔓。墙上的钟慢了三十秒，亨利·李穿着他最好的黑色礼服，但领结有点歪。自己的仪表是难得的极尽整洁，尽管新制的礼服让他感到拘束，但他却并不为此感到烦恼。

　　真是奇妙，阿尔弗雷德从来不认为自己具有多么出众的观察力和记忆力，但那一天的所有细节，却深深的刻在了他的脑海中。以至于只需稍稍闭目回想，一副清晰至极的图景就会显露出来。

　　会上代表们的发言他并没有听进多少，他只是木然的坐着，视线虚掷在房间的一角，那是西边。

　　啊，最终还是做出抉择了呢。

　　与其留在亚瑟身边，苟且耽于受拘束的安宁，果然，尝试一条新的道路才是阿尔弗雷德的选择嘛！

　　即使，前路未卜；即使，这会使他遍体鳞伤；即使，这意味着他的世界将遭到彻底的重塑。但是。。

　　不破不立。

　　

　　这第一个抉择，永远的改变了阿尔弗雷德。它使美国得以诞生，成为一切的开始。

　　

　　“Oh say can you see by the dawn's early light ,what so proudly..'”

　　震天响的国歌响起，一只手伸了过来，狠狠对着手机砸了一拳然后扔了出去。起床气很大的hero大人气鼓鼓的打算继续睡个回笼觉，就在困意即将再度席卷而来时，他突然意识到了什么。

　　hero的闹铃好像不是国歌来着。。

　　一探究竟的愿望战胜了困意，阿尔弗雷德揉着眼睛下了床，捡起惨遭蹂躏的手机，解锁，打开闹钟，铃声那一栏静静的显示着一首流行音乐的名字，关机又重启，没有任何异常之处。

　　困惑的揉了揉蓬乱的金发，一个念头电光火石般闪过。

　　他记得，在他刚独立时，最喜欢让下属用一些歌颂美国、歌颂战士的音乐来叫早，当国歌确定后有那么一段时间他痴迷于用国歌作闹铃。但他已经很久没这么做过了。

　　到底有多久了呢？

　　混沌的脑子渐渐恢复运转，先前的梦境重新涌入他的脑海。真是奇怪，按理说，对于梦的记忆，应该是非常模糊的。

　　可如果，不是梦呢？

　　那段记忆是如此明确，甚至连感觉都是清晰的，而梦，应该是不存在感觉的。

　　一个无限接近于现实的梦境，你要如何确定它真的只是个梦？

　　再度点开手机，毫不意外的看到一大堆消息轰炸，无一例外都是生日祝福。一条条快速掠过，官方祝福不会缺席，会发私人祝福的国家也基本固定不变，连那些变动的人，也都是在他预料内的。

　　来回刷了几遍，发现少了一个熟悉的名字。

　　毫不感到意外，重新锁上手机。阿尔弗雷德将目光投向华盛顿清晨的天空，手，状似无意的按在了一份文件上。

　　那是他的第一个关乎命运的抉择，但绝不会是最后一个。

　　比如，现在不就有一个吗。。？

　　如果这真的是梦的话，那他需要顾忌什么呢？如果不是梦的话，他又需要顾忌什么呢？

　　是维持现有的受拘束的关系，还是打破现有秩序迎接未知的风暴。。

　　唇角微微勾起，笑意中带了些许疯狂。

　　一把推开玻璃窗，让自己暴露在晨风中：“每个抉择，我都做出了正确的选择，过去是，将来也会是。”

　　“让暴风雨来的更猛烈些吧！”

　　晴空万里，一场看不见的风暴正在美国上空肆虐，并将整个世界都卷入其中。

　　

　　备注：

　　①列克星敦的枪声：独战的开始。英军前往列克星敦搜剿武器，由班长约翰·帕克率领的民兵要求他们撤离，相持不下之时，一颗子弹拉开了战斗的序幕。本文所叙地点为离开列克星敦后的转战地康科德。

　　②邦克山之战：英美两军在邦克山交火，一开始美军凭借有利地形和猛烈火力占据有利地位，但最终由于弹药告竭而被迫撤退，许多人因为撤退不及而阵亡，其中包括亚当斯的政治密友约瑟夫·沃伦医生。比起命中率低的滑膛枪，刺刀是当时杀伤敌人的主要方式。

　　③邓莫尔勋爵：弗吉尼亚最后一任王室总督，由于被种植园主私自召开殖民地代表大会的无理行径惹恼而颁布了“解放宣言”，宣布黑奴自由并试图以此来颠覆种植园主。但遭到愤怒的种植园主的暗中阻挠，加入邓莫尔的埃塞俄比亚军团的黑奴，由于缺乏训练，在1775年12月的大桥之战中一败涂地。邓莫尔勋爵于次年仓皇逃离。他的经历是英国政治权威崩溃的显著标志，自他之后，王室政府接连垮台，殖民地代表大会填补了真空。

　　④马萨诸塞和新罕布什尔人民要求大陆会议允许其依据成文宪法建立一个更持久的政府。约翰·迪金森在大陆会议上领导了禁止独立宣言的讨论的活动。

　　⑤《常识》：托马斯·潘恩所著的一本小册子，十分畅销，书中的独立思想极大的激发了广大民众，给温和派以巨大压力。

　　⑥理查德·亨利·李：代表弗吉尼亚殖民地大会递交了一份正式的独立议案。

　　⑦托马斯·杰斐逊：领导了独立宣言的起草工作。对于大陆会议对草本做出的修改十分不满（疑似）。

　　⑧独立宣言颁布，美国正式宣布独立。

　　⑨烟花短缺：因为毛衣战的原因，美国一些小的烟火商考虑取消独立日的烟火表演。


End file.
